


Trending Love

by joneandonly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A Fanfic About Korea Written By Someone That Clearly Never Went To Korea, Alternate Universe - High School, Both oblivious, Dumb Hyuck, Feelings Realization, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, Hyuck is a Tiktoker, Idiots in Love, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Huang Renjun, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joneandonly/pseuds/joneandonly
Summary: "What are the videos we need to film today?" Mark asked and grabbed some of the chips to put on Hyuck's mouth as his hands seemed to be ocuppied by using his cellphone.Everytime Mark helped him with his Tiktok, a little part of him died inside because of how much it meant to him to be supported by his best friend on something that it was important to him."Ok, so we have two dance challenges and I think there is two? Two dumb audios for us to use." Hyuck almost let slip about the trend he was going to try because it would ruin everything.orDonghyuck was a Tiktoker and after seeing this trend of kissing your best friend, he tried to shoot his shot. Mark was only hoping for a sleepover, but things happen.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Trending Love

**Author's Note:**

> hiya!!! i'm back with another fic and this time it's from NCT :D  
> i wrote this out of sudden after spending more than two hours on tiktok (don't judge me it's quarantine effects...)
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy it!!  
> i'll leave here link to all of tiktoks example i talk about in this fic 
> 
> party girl dance - https://vm.tiktok.com/JdsoFPy/  
> best friend tag - https://vm.tiktok.com/JdG5pfP/  
> dating trend - https://vm.tiktok.com/JdG9oCB/

Hyuck was a tiktoker.

Okay, don't judge him yet. He always loved those kind of videos since Vine, but he was too afraid and insecure to start before. Then, the TikTok became a fever and the boy started on it after months and months of convicing from his best friend.

_"Hyuck-ah, just do it, you already know all the dances from there." Mark pleaded with puppy eyes to the older while tugging on his sleeve, both of them sitting on the couch of Mark's house._

_"But what if I flop? Or worst, what if people find me and make fun of me?" He answered with puppy eyes. It seemed like a silly thing, but he was really insecure when it came to these things. Even though he knew a good amount of people from high school, his only friends were Mark, his best friend, and Hwang Renjun, a cute and cool guy from his biology class._

_"I'll beat them up, don't worry! I'm going to graduate in less than four months, the teachers love me, I won't be expelled." Mark tickled him to light up the mood and hear that cute laugh that he adored — although he won't admit it._

Hyuck also wasn't extremely famous on the app, he did it just for fun and didn't care about the numbers. At the beginning, he grew slowly just like everyone else, but after a video of him dancing went viral, he hit 100k followers kind of fast on his account.

It was just another random day that he was scrolling through his phone to get some new video ideas before he went to Mark's house. They were going to do a sleepover before the quarantine began and Donghyuck got the chance to make new videos with him, as his followers already knew his best friend and asked for more videos with the younger.

Hyuck was just saving some dumb videos to record with his best friend later when he was met with a new trend on the app. It was a video of a girl showing her best friend that she   
had feelings for and at the end of it, she tried to kiss him and see how it went.

The younger felt extremely triggered by the video, but he found it cute nevertheless. Donghyuck wouldn't admit that, but he spent more time than he liked looking at videos from that trend.

He realized his crush on his best friend just a while ago. He was doing some school research with Renjun at his house and they talked about random things as they were quite close.

"Are yous guys finally dating?" The older asked nonchalantly, as if it was a frequent question to the other boy.

"What do you mean by finally?" Hyuck asked genuinely confused.

"What? Aren't you guys a thing?"

"No? He's my best friend!" He explained himself and got up to get a cup of water because the air suddenly felt hot, his friend soon following him into the kitchen.

"Oh, really? I thought you guys were dating for so long, oh my gosh..." Renjun informed before gulping down the water left on his cup.

"Uhmm, why? I mean, do we act like a couple or something?" Hyuck asked genuinely curious. He got kinda confused about his feelings for his best friend on the summer vacation, but he thought that it was just his boredom speaking.

"You talk about him like he hung the stars in the sky, as the fic writers says, everytime I see you guys together having lunch or something, you both have googly eyes for each other and at the smallest act either of you does, the other starts to laugh like it was the most funny joke on the Earth," his friend started to summarize what he remembered of the not-couple, seeing Donghyuck blush from his head to toe.

"Ok, fine. I get it. Shush." The younger averted his eyes to his cellphone on the couch to avoid the mischievous grin that Renjun had on his face.

"Wait... so you're not a couple" Hyuck nodded. "He is your crush!" He said a little louder than he intended to.

Donghyuck widened his eyes and he felt his heart beating much more faster than normal after hearing what Renjun said. "No!" He was quick in denying, even though it would mean anything to the smaller.

"You like him! I can sense in you, oh my God." Renjun laughed, but not in a mocking way. He just laughed like a little kid that discovered the most difficult enigma that existed.

"I. do. not." Hyuck could feel the heat on his cheeks and tried at all costs take off that ideia out of Renjun's (and his) mind.

"If you say so..." The older shrugged his shoulders and before Hyuck could even process what he said, he spoke again. "Don't do your Tiktok dance now. I will beat you up if you do."

And if Renjun chased Hyuck around his house five seconds later, that's a story for another time.

After finishing their research, Hyuck went back to his house at the end of the afternoon and the entire night, he thought about what Renjun had said. Did he like his best friend? Why people thought they were a couple? If yes, was it that obvious that he liked Mark that even people outside could tell it?

His mind was racing with too many thoughts and questions to comprehend that he didn't even know when he fell asleep. The only thing he remembered when he woke up was that he came to a conclusion.

He liked Mark.

Before his mind could sabotage him with his anxiety and paranoias, he put that realization at the back of his head, ignoring it for as long as he could, internally wishing that only Renjun knew it.

He played cool like nothing happened. He was normal with Mark despite blushing and his heart fastening more than he would ever admit. Hyuck was grateful that Mark got more flustered than him on daily, so the blushing went by unnoticed.

It was nearing december and the wind was turning colder as the end of the year was approaching. Hyuck only got his hands out of his sweather pocket to knock lightly at his best friend's door.

They lived quite close at each other and that was one if the reasons they spent a big amount of time together despite the school year going on. Mark just got into uni on the middle if the year and with the end of the semester, he could feel his soul leaving his body.

Hyuck appreciated the older for spending time with even with his busy schedule. They also met to study together and those were one of the rare times Hyuck liked studying.

"Hi, Hyuck."

"Hey, loser!" He would never miss an opportunity to make Mark roll his eyes in fake annoyance by his antics.

"I thought you got lost on the way, you took more time to come than usual." The older pointed out as Hyuck took off his shoes and left at the side of the door.

"I lost my compass, so I couldn't find the way here." The boy answered and got into the house, going straight to Mark's room to leave his bag at the bed.

"I'm sorry, I will buy you another one sometime." Mark laughed and went to the kitchen to grab some snacks and go to the couch to wait his friend.

"Oh, my dear lord, Mark, I am so grateful for your efforts!" Hyuck said in an exaggerated manner and sat by his side on the couch. He had his phone in hand and the Tiktok app was already opened.

"What are the videos we need to film today?" Mark asked and grabbed some of the chips to put on Hyuck's mouth as his hands seemed to be ocuppied by using his cellphone.

Everytime Mark helped him with his Tiktok, a little part of him died inside because of how much it meant to him to be supported by his best friend on something that it was important to him.

"Ok, so we have two dance challenges and I think there is two? Two dumb audios for us to use." Hyuck almost let slip about the trend he was going to try because it would ruin everything.

He was so fucking nervous that it was easy to Mark to notice. Hyuck had his legs trembling and he started to nibble at his bottom lip without noticing, catching the older's attention. "Is everything alright, Hyuck?"

"Oh, yes, yes, I'm just worried about my last exams next week." The younger let the lie slip out of his tongue like it was the truth.

"Hyuckie, you know you'll ace it! You're so smart and you're always studying with that friend, Renjun, right? You always give your all on the exams and you're going do fine." Mark squished his friend's cheek with his hands, making him pout. His heart failed a bit, but he chose to ignore it as much as he could.

"Stop, Mark, you're making me think of pursuing my dream of becoming a famous actor and drop out of school."

They both laughed and started to film the videos they needed because they still wanted to binge watch Dark together. (Hyuck protested saying he didn't understand nothing, but Mark just laughed and said he didn't as well but loved the serie).

"Ok, so we're on the last and it's just a dance. It's that music 'Party Girl', do you know the choreography?" Hyuck asked as he placed his phone on the wall on a height that could film them perfectly.

"Yes! I watched it yesterday and got it." Mark answered excitedly like a puppy and the younger almost melted on his place.

"Fine, just grab that thing on the couch quickly for me, please."

Hyuck didn't need anything on the couch, he just wanted to make a video like he saw on his for you page, where people danced while the other person was still and at a certain point they got really close to them. So, when Mark turned on his back, the boy hit the play button and started the video.

The dark haired boy turned around, confusion plastered on his face because he thought he was going to dance with his best friend. The moment he turned and walked back to the video frame it was the part where Hyuck got really close to him.

Close like almost kissing him.

Mark was shocked.

He was speechless and just froze on his place, making the younger laugh while he finished the simple dance.

"Hyuck!" He whined when he saw the tiktok was over so he wouldn't ruin it. "I thought we were going to do it together." The boy pouted slightly.

"But it was funnier to see your reaction this way, I sent you a video like this yesterday, did you see?" Donghyuck explained when he stop laughing.

"I saw it, that's why I just went with it when I turned around."

"That's why you're my best friend. I love you!"

Mark's smile faltered a little, but Hyuck thougjt it was nothing, maybe he was upset because of the Tiktok, who knows?

After that, the younger put his phone away for a moment and they decided to start their movie marathon as usual. Both boys loved to watch movies together because they made the best comments, Mark always ended up crying of laughter somehow.

Hyuck grabbed some chips that he brought, as he knew it was Mark's favorite one, and the older took to his room two cups of coke with ice and a sweet thar they both loved.

They sat at Mark's bed, putting on a blanket on both of them and the older quickly turning his TV on and opening the Netflix. The chips were on a bowl to not make a mess on Mark's bed as the two boys always slept together.

(Hyuck couldn't sleep without hugging something and after bringing one of his teddy bears to his best friend's house, Mark whined and told him that he could the Thing Hyuck hugged to sleep. )

They were the new rom-com that was released on Netflix when something clicked on Hyuck's mind. The Tiktok. He still needed to it and he felt his heart fastening just by the thought of it. He excused himself and went to the bathroom to calm himself down and prepare mentally for what he was going to do it.

After more time than the normal at the bathroom, he exited and went back to the older's room. Hyuck entered the room and said he was looking for something om his bag on the chair at the side of the bed, but it was just a poor excuse to put his phone recording them to make the Tiktok.

He sat back on the bed and his hands were trembling. The boy breathed in and out not too loudly to not catch Mark's attention. He counted to three and went for it. 

Hyuck turned to Mark and looked at him, in a silent way to call him. The older noticed that he was being watched and looked at his friend, an interrogation on his forehead as he was confused.

Hyuck's hand slowly approached the boy's cheek and Mark watched every movement camly, not protesting, but just admiring it. Hyuck breathed in again and when he exhaled, he closed his eyes and moved his head forward, making their lips meet.

He was kissing Mark.

Fear was running through his veins and he felt a lump on his throat because he was ready to feel Mark pushing him away and their friendship being awkward, or worse, ended. His eyes were closed tightly because he was scared.

But he was surprised.

Mark kissed him back.

Hyuck felt his friend's lips pressing against his and his hand camly finding its way on his cheek and slowly their lips started to move together. He was really surprised and his heart was beating like crazy on his ribcage. The kiss was short and sweet, the salty taste of popcorn attached to their lips.

They parted ways, but stayed close with their foreheads touching. Mark had a little smile on his face while Hyuck tried to process what had just happened. It was supposed just to be a tiktok trend, but things took a different turn that he didn't expect.

"What was that for?" Mark whispered after some seconds of silence.

"It was just-" Hyuck's words got caught in his tongue. He couldn't tell Mark that it was only a video because that would make his best friend sad, but he couldn't think of anything either. "I don't know."

"I won't complain if you do it more, though." The older said so simply that Hyuck felt overwhelmed.

The boy got out of the bed to go to the kitchen and grab more soda to them when he saw Hyuck's phone in front of his bag, pointing to there.

"Hyuck, you forgot your cellphone here." He informed his friend and went to grab and pass it to the younger.

"NO!" Hyuck screamed and ran out of the bed before Mark could see it recording, but it was too late. "I left it here..." His voice disappearing as he said.

"You were recording... us?" Mark asked, incredulously. The boy had disappointment on his eyes and Hyuck hated seeing the boy that way. "Oh. Oh, now I got it..."

"No, Mark, it's not what it seems like. I swear." He was almost crying in front if the older, but before Hyuck could explain, he left the room whispering that he was gonna get them coke.

Hyuck felt his throat closing and tears blurring his vision, and once again he found himself running to the bathroom.

He clicked fastly on his phone to call the only person that could save him now. Yes, Renjun.

"Renjun, please, please, pick up..." Hyuck silently wished as the phone called.

"Hi, sweetie. Why are you calling me this late?" Hyuck checked his watch and realized that it was close to 1am already and he just lost track of time.

"I'm dead, Injun, like really dead."

"Woah, calm there. Breathe in and breathe out and then, tell me what happened." His friend instructed as he heard his voice crack in the middle.

"I'm at Mark's house and we were doing some Tiktoks, but then I decide to do that stupid trend of kissing your best friend and shit went down." Hyuck explained calmly and in a low tone, so Mark couldn't hear him freaking out.

"What happened? He pushed you away? Did you guys fight? Specify the shit!"

"The shit was that he kissed me back and the found the camera." Hyuck said. His mind was spinning again and he felt kind of dizzy.

"Oh." Renjun let out before thinking and actually helping his friend.

"Yes, oh indeed."

"Ok, so you told him that it was a tiktok, right?" He got silence as an answer. "Donghyuck."

"When I was going to tell him, he ran away to the kitchen and I locked me in the bathroom to seek for help."

"Fine, I won't judge you yet because telling it was a Tiktok could have been worse and he could think you were only just playing with him for views." Renjun analized the situation calmly. Hyuck wasn't even bothering to get out of the bathroom quickly because things would be awkward either he went out fast or not. "First of all, you need to tell him how you really feel, you need to make sure that things are clear crystal and he can understand that you really like him."

"Ugh, I was really hoping you'd say something other than this." The younger whined, running his hands through his hair. "And what else?"

"After that, see how he feels about you and talk through about the Tiktok, that you didn't want to play with him, but have an excuse if things went wrong." Renjun finished his big supportive speech as the best friend Hyuck didn't have a crush.

"Ok... I will go out now, I need to fix this as soon as possible. Thank, Junnie, I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you, I'll let you know how it goes tomorrow." The boy felt like someone opened his chest and took that anxious feeling that was tightening him. That's how he felt whenever he talked with Renjun. Calm, relieved, light.

"Good luck, Hyuck. You got this one, c'mon, he kissed you back. Open your eyes!"

Hyuck giggled and wished a good night before hanging up. He splashed some cold water on his face and opened the door, finding Mark sprawled on the bed, using his cellphone and with his blanket already covering him, like he was preparing to sleep.

As the younger walked to the bed, he felt his chest tightening once again. The tension and awkwardness was palpable in the room, millions of words not spoken hanging in the air.

Hyuck sat shyly on the bed and Mark was still looking at his phone as it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Hyung..." He kind of pleaded, his voice only above a whisper, worried about Mark and how he felt. The older lift his gaze from the phone and looked at Hyuck's face, expression unreadable on his face. "We need to talk."

"We do."

And again silence. Mark was the one confused and hurt in the situation, he only let his friend take his time to explain or say whatever he wanted to say before talking about how he felt about the video.

"Err... I don't know where to start, so I apologize in advance if I say some shit, ok?" He received a nod as answer and Mark was now fully looking at him and paying attention to his words. "First of all, I want to tell you that I wasn't playing with your feelings by kissing you just to film it and post it like it was nothing? Actually... I-I kinda have been trying to build the courage to tell you how I really felt and that I kinda like you?"

Mark was taken aback because he really wasn't expecting it. When you want to kiss someone, you don't need to specifically like them or want to date her, you just feel some kind of attraction. Friends can kiss.

But Hyuck was literally showing his heart and opening up like he never did before. Of course, they spoke often about feelings and stuff, however he never confessed to Mark.

"I like you, Mark, and I'm so, so, so sorry if this ruin our friendship because I don't know what will I do if I lose you, but I also can't change what I feel. That's why I made that fucking stupid Tiktok. I was so afraid and I'm so coward that I used this trend to shoot my shot and if things went wrong, I would have an excuse. I really hope you can forgive me for everything." Hyuck let out everything at once, feeling the anxiety gradually leaving him and his breath coming back at his normal pace.

Silence.

Again.

He knew Mark had a lot to process and he wasn't even bothering to have an answer. All he asked for was that Mark didn't leave him, even if it meant deal with a heart broken.

"I don't k-know what to say. I'm so confused, too many thoughts at the moment, argh." The older said camly as he scratched his head, falling on his back at the bed at the end of the phrase. "What do you mean with _you like me_?"

Hyuck laughed breathlessly. "I mean I like you as in I want to kiss you whenever I want to, I want to wake up at your side after our sleepovers and realize that the beautiful person by my side is my boyfriend, I want to be able to say yes when people ask me if we're dating. This kind of liking, you know?"

"Wait, people think we're dating?" Mark asked sitting back fast.

"Yes, a good amount of people, to be honest." He laughed.

"You're kidding, how's that, dude?" The black haired boy asked with a frown as he tried to understand everything that was going on.

"That was how I realized I liked you."

Hyuck thought that if he was in the rain, at least he would make worth wet all of himself.

"Please, explain. I'm still trying to make a proper answer for you, I'm sorry for delay." He apologized, fondness in his eyes as he looked at the tired eyes of the younger.

"It's okay, take your time, right? No need to rush because of me, I'm not even looking for an answer. I was just explaining myself." Hyuck took Mark's hand on his and started soothing him with his thumb. "Anyways, I realized what I felt after talking with Renjun someday a few weeks ago."

"I knew he would be in the story." Mark giggled. 

"We were chatting as always while doing some research, but then he asked if we were finally dating and I got confused with the finally. Then, he started to list a lot of things we both did that made us look like a couple and it was like the gears of my mind started working and I realized I liked you."

Mark had a frown on his face and he pouted lightly as he was lost in his thoughts once again. Hyuck was starting to feel sleepy and he rested his back on the bed frame.

"It just sounds so distant the ideia of you liking me that it seems like a dream right now." The older confessed, voice tiny just like a whisper.

"What?" Hyuck couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Yeah, I can't believe you like me because for a long time I had to tell myself it was kinda impossible and try to get over you."

"Get over me? Mark, calm down, explain things like I did because I really don't wanna missunderstand things right now." Hyuck asked him, big curious eyes and heart beating faster than it was before he kissed his friend.

"Hyuck, c'mon, I kissed you back, didn't I?" The younger murmured a low yes and Mark continued speaking after laughing nervously. "The reason I felt bad finding out about the video is that I thought you didn't want to do it geuinely and just did because of Tiktok and kinda liked after, like a consequence. I really tried to pretend I didn't feel something for you for so long, but as you said, if people were asking I don't think I did a good job." He laughed again.

"We didn't, actually. Renjun said I talked about you like you hung the stars on the sky and I was like 'I do? Oh, shit, I do' and that's when I realized." The younger laughed as well, both of them relaxing again in each other's company.

"So, what I'm trying to say is that I kinda like you back? No, I do like you, no kinda. I'm sorry I didn't speak sooner and just assumed things today. I guess it was easier for me to get over you if I thought that you were kinda a dick with me, which I'm also sorry because you would never hurt a fly." Mark looked at him apologetic, still holding his hands and now, it was him that was soothing Hyuck's hand with his thumb.

"Fuck, we're so dumb."

"I confess to you and that's what you say?" Mark asked and started laughing after.

"Am I wrong, though?" Hyuck joined his laughing.

"Touché."

They just started to stare at each other with googly eyes and a comfortable silence between them. It seems like everything fell into their right place, a puzzle being solved little by little. They were sitting on the bed and a small smile adorned both faces.

"Ok, so what do we do now?" Hyuck spoke up, a litte anxious about the future of them. They liked each other, but what's next?

It had something in the air that neither of them could quite get, but it was there. Mark took a deep breath before answering his friend (they really needed to change that label, though).

"First, I'd like to wake up tomorrow and do that thing you told a while ago." The older said unpretentious, waiting for Hyuck to understand what was behind his words.

"I told? Wait." The younger thought about it and turned red from head to toe as he remembered what he had said. "Oh my gosh!" He hid his face with his hands and groaned in embarrassment.

"Hey, it's okay." Mark told him and laughed as he took Hyuck's hands and took of from his face. "And I'm really serious, do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

Hyuck felt his inside turn into jelly that was being eaten by the thousands of butterflies on his stomach. His cheeks were burning and he wanted to both run away and tackle Mark and kiss all of his face.

"Please, give me a trigger warning before saying these things. I really can't take it." The younger had puppy eyes and Mark could see his lips holding back a smile while he continued his drama. "Of course I want to." Soon the smile made its place on his face and Mark smiled as weel, tackling the boy on the bed with a hug.

"And, second, I'd really like to take my boyfriend on a date tomorrow." He said in a low tone only for Hyuck to hear as if they were in a crowd.

"I'd love to."

"Great." Mark had that wide smile that always made Hyuck weak and whine about it in a way of showing affection.

_("Mark-ah, stop smiling like that, nobody asked for."_

_"I'm sorry?" He'd say confused, but knowing his best friend meant no harm in his words.)_

They stayed like that for a while, only two boys hugging in a bed full of love and fondness. Hyuck, eventually, started to scratch Mark's head and the boy slowly relaxed more and more until Hyuck heard soft snores and he realized his boyfriend was sleeping.

"Markie..." He called silently, to not startle the older.

"Uhmm... Oh, I fell asleep, I'm sorry." Mark yawned and apologized with a little pout on his lips.

"Don't be sorry, silly." Hyuck giggled. "Let's get ready to bed, we're both sleepy already."

The boys got up and put on their pajamas, following next to the bathroom to wash their teeths. Hyuck's mind was still dizzy because he couldn't believe he was finally dating his best friend that he got a major crush for weeks. He was going to finally feel what being liked feels after uncountable bad romantical experiences with people. And it was going to Mark that was going to show him.

Hyuck stared at their reflection in the mirror with toothpaste around their mouths and even like that, he felt like the most lucky boy in the world. He was dating _Mark Lee_.

They washed their mouths and went back to the bedroom, grabbing another blanket on the older's closet. The bed was huge, but as soon as they lied down, they went for each other like magnets. During other times, they'd sleep normal and wake up with their legs tangled, but they didn't mind even a bit.

"Before sleeping, can I ask something?" Hyuck whispered while admiring Mark's features.

"Sure."

"Can I kiss you? Like, for real this time. No cameras, no Tiktoks, but just me." He couldn't help but think that the whole thing might have affected Mark's trust on him in some way.

Mark didn't verbally answer him. Instead, he just held Hyuck's cheek and slowly approached their faces. He kissed every part possible of his face: his nose, his eyes, each mole he had on his faces, his cheeks, and lastly, his lips.

This kiss was different. They knew how each other felt and it was sweet, full of emotions and days lost because of their fear. They moved their lips in sync, maping everything about that moment. The touches, the reactions, the taste of their lips and the most important, the emotions passed through that mere touch of lips.

They parted ways a while before when they needed air and they looked like idiots, smiling like they won the lottery, but who could blame them? They were idiots in love.

"Good night, Hyuck." Mark said and kissed the boy's forehead, hugging his waist and bringing him even closer.

"Night, Markie." The younger snuggled with him and in seconds, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

("I'm gonna kill you." Renjun yelled through the phone, making both boys on the other side of the line laugh loudly. "I can't believe you told me you're dating with a fucking Tiktok, seriously."

"What did you expect from a tiktoker that started to date because of a trend?" Mark said as the phone was on the speaker.

"You have a point, I'm sorry for you, Mark." Renjun said in a fake sad tone only to annoy his friend. "This app really ruined our lives, oh God."

"Renjun, bye." And with that, a pouty Hyuck ended the call, making his boyfriend laugh by his side and his friend in his house.)

And if Hyuck made a Tiktok showing how he started to date (yes, it's a new trend, don't blame him), that's no one business, right?.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why but i really imagine hyuck being a tiktoker @ sm pls
> 
> anyways, i really hope you liked this !! i'll be coming back soon with more nct fics and also maybe a new skz fic so stay tuned ! 
> 
> pls leave kudos and comments :D that would be amazing
> 
> thanks for reading another lovely work of mine, if you have any suggestions for future fics you're very welcome into my [twitter](https://twitter.com/teamomarks) and my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/joneandonly)


End file.
